SkyAlight
by DWIAgal
Summary: The Tardis goes out of control, crash landing in the 15th century Australian bush but is that really where they are? The Doctor and Rose will need all their friendship to get out alive and solve the mystery around the SkyAlight. Rating may change to T...
1. Crash

"You're gonna love this Rose!" he said pulling down the leaver with an outrageous grin.

She grabbed the side of the console to stop herself falling over and smiled up at the centre column as it groaned up and down and the floor vibrated in response. The Doctor casually leaned against a pillar with his brown hair sticking out everywhere like it had its own mind. There was an enormous groan from the Tardis and an alarm sounded with the lights flashing red.

"Doctor wha-"

The Tardis lurched making them both land roughly on the floor next to each other. Another lurch shook the Tardis. The Doctor jumped up to the console as the Tardis started shaking violently, peering at a screen. Horror set on his face.

Then the Tardis lurched again and started to spin in all directions. They were plummeted into darkness; unable to know what was floor, walls or ceiling, just that they were hitting rough, hard, sharp objects. They were getting thrown so much, neither could voice a scream or a shout or even a cry. When the spinning finally ceased and the lights came back on, there was silence in the Tardis…

A fussy golden, brown blur shone above her. She stared ahead, not comprehending where she was or what was around her. She felt numb and her head was working slowly to catch up with her. Gradually as she began to feel her limbs again, she felt the throbbing pain working up her left arm. Moving it gently, a lightning fast slash of pain struck up it and along her spine. She cried out in alarm and cradled it in her other arm. Once the pain was bearable, she gently pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The console sat next to her and it gave her a reassuring hum. She leant heavily against it and peered around.

"Doctor! Doctor, are you there?" she cried out.

No one answered. She called again but nothing stirred. The Tardis hummed again. Grabbing the side, she tried to pull herself to her feet but stumbled to the floor again making another stab of pain shoot up her arm.

She resolved that standing would be too hard so she instead crawled, using one arm, to look for him. She worked her way through the console room until she found him in a heap near the Tardis door. Blood covered his forehead and was working its way down his face. She gulped and touched his arm gently.

He jerked and came to life, leaping to his feet and then falling over again.

"Ow! Nasty, Butterfly, I lost my balance!" he said rubbing his head.

"Butterfly?" Rose said confused.

"Yep, hi Butterfly!" he said waving animatedly.

"It's _Rose_,"

"What?" he said managing to stand up, using a column.

"Doctor, how hard did you hit your head?" she said worried now and trying to ignore her arm which was getting increasingly sore.

"I don't know how hard I hit my head, did I hit my head?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you did." She said wincing and clutching her arm as a fresh wave of pain ran up it.

He didn't notice it at all and instead started looking round the Tardis.

"Cool, landed in Australia in the 25th Century. Why did I land here in the 25th Century? The 30th is much better." He grumbled.

"You said you had a surprise for me,"

"Well its useless now, isn't it? I guess we could wander round and maybe visit the tourist sites, go to a play, we could buy chips." he said lightly and unexcitedly.

Rose was barely listening because her arm was getting more unbearably painful by the minute.

"Doctor…" she murmured, feeling light-headed.

"We could buy sausages and have a barbeque. Did I ever tell you Butterfly, that I love sausages? Guess not. Well I do love sausages, just so you know." He grinned.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

"No time to talk Butterfly, let's explore!" he cheered, grabbing her sore arm and wrenching her to her feet with a cry of pain.

He smiled at her as she swayed on her feet and opened the door and pulled her out with another cry. They were standing in the bush, with no civilisation in sight.

"Doctor!" she sobbed, trying to make him let go.

He didn't listen to her at all and instead dragged her away from the Tardis and deeper into the bush. He let go as he saw something fly through the trees and she fell limply to the ground and ran off after it cheering.

Night slowly crept over her and her shivering increased from going into shock. Her whole body was shaking and shuddering and sweat dripped down her face. _I'm gonna die here_ she thought, _I'm gonna die all alone, in the 15__th__ century in Australia and I won't even get to say a goodbye unless…_

With shaking hands she reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. She turned it on and after ten minutes of trying to get to her Mum's number with her hands moving everywhere she managed to get it to call the home number.

Her Mum's voice spoke through the answering machine, "hi, I'm not in but leave a message if it's _important_. That does not include you Micheal!"

There was a beep and Rose cleared her throat, "h-hey Mum, I called c-cause I… t-there… something h-happened and w-we crashed a-and the D-Doctor hit his head a-and I b-broke my arm I t-think and he… he w-woke up b-but he was a bit c-crazy and h-he dragged me out in t-the Australian bush in the fif-fifteenth century a-and… a-and because he-he's so crazy he… I… he l-left me a-and I might… c-can't… bye…"

She dropped the phone and coughed as sobs shook her.


	2. Run!

_Rose… Rose wake up…_

She groaned as the world swam into view to the familiar face of the Doctor inspecting her with his glasses on, she had to admit they made him look exceedingly sexy. Sunlight shone through the leaves of the eucalyptus trees as he moved back and made the Doctor's messy brown hair glow at the tips.

A frown perched on his face, "Rose, where exactly are we?"

She numbly reached up with her right hand and stroked the back of his head, just to make sure, "Australian bush."

"What are we doing in the middle of the Australian bush?" he questioned, looking round with keen brown eyes.

"We crashed here," she murmured, still waking up.

"Ah, is that how you broke your arm?"

She peered down at her arm at this remark and found it tied roughly in a bandage.

"Yeah, it feels better-"

"I numbed it with the Sonic Screwdriver."

Pushing herself up, she scrunched up her nose at her body odour.

"I could use a nice warm shower. How are you feeling Doctor?"

"Me? I'm fine, I'm always fine," he quoted jumping up and wandering round the closest trees, "weird..."

"You hit your head," she said, trying to untangle her hair which had developed into some nasty knots.

"Ah, that would explain the short-term memory loss... and the head-ache." He said, still inspecting the trees carefully.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, trying to ignore her stomach rumbling.

"These trees have writing on them, alien writing, from a race that should have died... oooh four billion years ago? Someone's been messing with time, Rose." He stated, running his hand through his hair.

"What do they say?"

"Elloquin, that's their leader, time is running out before our fate is sealed. Please escape without me. I would go a thousand years of torture to save our people."

He moved to another, "Monsters! Run now, run away. Go."

"What are they? I've never seen such a thing before." He said, reading another.

"I don't want to die here Father. I'm scared."

"Last words," Rose gulped, "but... how are they written on the trees?"

"I don't know," he said darkly.

"Is it the same person writing them?"

He ignored her and continued to look at the trees with a suddenly shocked face.

"Rose, I think we should run."

"Why?"

"Rose, look above you."

She did and felt cold dread set in.

_Rose, listen to him. Run! Run as fast as you can! It wants to take everything, leave your bones in the dust with all the others and trap you for a thousand years of torture.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Muhahahaaaaa, I'll post more soon!**

**Pleeeeaaaase read and review, I promise I'll reply and write a bit faster XD  
**


End file.
